There are a number of known wireless technologies which may be used for connecting electronics devices such as computers to, for example, a network or to each other. Examples of known such systems are 3G, WiMAX, and WLAN. Most such existing systems move toward higher and higher bit rates, and one way of achieving such an increased bit rate is to use so called MIMO technology (Multiple Input, Multiple Output).
One way of achieving MIMO is to use several antennas with outputs which are decorrelated with respect to each other (uncorrelated antennas). It is known to equip computers, especially portable computers (“laptop” computers), with several orthogonal and thus decorrelated antennas. However, known such antenna systems utilize the available surfaces on the computer in order to make the coupling between the antennas as small as possible by spacing them as widely apart as possible.
The area available on the computer is thus not used to efficiently increase the “link budget”.